


R.I.P 2 My Youth.

by MuseOfMany



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Community: From Dusk Till Dawn Fandom Exchange, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseOfMany/pseuds/MuseOfMany
Summary: Inspired by R.I.P. 2 My Youth by the Neighborhood.Kate Fuller was alone. Setting back to after the Twister; the death of her brother and father, Seth Gecko didn't want to ruin her life more than he already has. He gave her half of their earnings and went on to El Rey to be never seen again. Kate eventually made it over the border and back into the U.S. Kate couldn't go home, she didn't have a home to go back to. What would she tell her town? That her family was killed by... Culebras? No. That's not thinking logically. The woman thought her life was back to normal until she meets a mysterious stranger at a motel in Lawrence, Kansas. The stranger having more of a background than she could ever imagine. What happens when these two worlds collide?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Kate Fuller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Empty

The run down bar was something Kate found along side the border of Lawrence, Kansas. She doesn't remember when she stopped, Kate just remembers driving... driving so much the palms of her hands were aching like she had arthritis. A soft sigh surpassed the woman's pink lips as she brought the hot tea up towards her mouth. She tried to ordered a bourbon, the bartender lady snickered and offered Kate a soft drink instead that did not contain any alcohol. Great. Brief flashbacks surpass the woman's mind in between drinks of the slightly sweet tea. She remembers the fight for survival; her dad.. gone, brother? turned into one of those.. monsters. Seth gave her enough money to drive home, but to whom? Everyone she knew was fucking dead. Gone. Kate Fuller didn't have a home to actually go back to and that hurt like a bitch. The female licked over her dry lips, elbows resting on the edge of the bar's wooden table as she held on to the tea cup. Kate finally got a change of clothes as she drove throughout the states; eventually stopping at some 24 hour quick and stop, picking up a change of clothes, food, and perfume. Her clothing consisted of a floral sundress patterned with gray flowers with a black scoop neck to flatter her shape. Kate's hair was finally washed as it hung low on her shoulders; her shoes were knock off Converse. The woman was able to freshen up at the cheap motel only a block away from the bar she was at now. It reminded her of the Dew Drop in back in Texas, room 113A, that's why she picked it out of everything else.

"You okay, hon?" The middle aged bartender asked Kate, she was giving her a half witted smile through her tired eyes. The woman continued to wipe down the table top, casually looking up to Kate for any response.

Kate swallowed hard, giving the brunette woman a small nod. "Uh, yeah.. just thinking about someone.. who is gone. Does it get any better...?" Kate asked, feeling that it is actually easier to talk to a stranger rather than letting herself feel the deep hurt alone in the motel room.

The bartender paused briefly and retorted with, "You do. Things help, ya know? Driving, books, people. When you've been around longer than I have, you'll learn coping." The lady put the towel down into the sanitize bucket and made her way over towards the young woman sitting alone. "You wanna talk about it?" She asked whilst taking the cash register out of the desk that was across from Kate.

"No, no thank you. I am okay, like you said... it gets better. Eventually.." Kate was being courteous, something she learned from her mother a long time ago. Not wanting to bother the woman more than she already has.

The woman smiled with a subtle shrug and responded with, "Alright, well just know we close at 1:00 o'clock, you got about 30 minutes. Let me know if you need anything else, okay? I will be in the back counting the safe as I close up. Let me know if you want a refill on that tea." Her voice lingered with softness as made her way towards the back. Going back to brooding over her tea, Kate eventually finished it all and leaned back into the seat whilst running a hand through her rich auburn hair.

It was going to be a damn long night.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean Winchester finally made their way back to their hometown in Kansas. "I am freakin' starving. You think the bar is still open?" Dean asked looking over towards the empty bar. A low grumble surpassed his lips; he was tired, hungry, and even possibly hangry. Fighting everything that goes bump in the night is fine and all... until you've not eaten in a few hours, at least for Dean. They just completed a job in Mystic Falls, VA. It was rough. It consisted of lots of annoying vampires, Sammy getting kidnapped by some British jerk named Klaus, and Dean trying to not get in a fight with the bartender during their stay. You could find Baby surpassing the 'Welcome to Lawrence' sign as they pulled into the lonesome motel's parking lot. The car's clock read 12:55 A.M. Luckily, Dean persuaded the motel manager to give them a room, even though it was past the check in hour.

"Don't be that person, Dean. They are probably closing for the night and no one likes /that/ customer." Sam replied with from the passenger's seat.

As the two brothers made their way to room 112A, the bottom floor, Dean shuffled his way inside the air conditioned room once the door was open. It was a cheap motel, probably a low one or two stars rated on YELP. The Winchester brother's didn't care though, they were just passing through as usual and it was just a place to sleep and eat. Sammy threw his bags on the bed nearest to the bathroom, making his way into the shower. That left Dean alone for a while; he put his clothes up, shoes, and went back outside to see if there was a snack machine around. After walking for a bit, the elder Winchester brother finally found something to hold him off until the bar opened bright and early in the morning. Walking around the corner outside, Dean paused as he saw a petite woman slamming her fist against the dimly lit snack machine. He took in the view of her, seeing as she was probably 19 or 20, if that. Red hair, pale, and wearing a flattering floral dress. He did what he done best, making his way to impress the pretty girl.

Once Dean was a few feet away, he could hear her grumbling a few curse words. "Piece of shit!" Kate said in a frustrated tone.

She finished her nightly bar routine and was wanting something to hold her over for tomorrow until she could get something healthier. This was the second time the machine ate her dollar and she was getting her frustration out with her tiny fist. Jolting the machine with her fist once more, it done nothing but just move her pack of cookies to the left. Wiggling her hand as the impact hurt her more than it hurt the machine, she was just about to say ouch when someone startled the woman.

"Here, let me." Dean said out of nowhere, grinning as the girl sketchily moved to the side with a small gasp.

"Didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted a snack.. and here you were beatin' up the snack machine and all..." Taking his shoulder, Dean used us strength to jolt the machine forward and backwards; it teetered forward once more and several snacks fell on the ground. Leaning down, Dean picked up her cookies and stretched his hand out to hand it to her.

Kate was squinting her eyes, sketchily observing the older man from her safe distance... "Uh, thanks.."


	2. Losing My Religion, Choosing My Confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Losing My Religion by R.E.M. Young Kate Fuller and Dean Winchester finally meet awkwardly over a midnight snack craving in the middle of Kansas. She is slightly suspicious of the handsome stranger before her, with in given reason. This is only the beginning. After exchanging smiles, and Kate thanking him they meet again in an untimely manner, which isn't as calm as the first time. Kate Fuller can't escape her past. 
> 
> Two part chapter!

"You are welcome." Dean said with flirtation lingering on his lips like wild honey. If this were a movie, you could cue I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore by REO Speedwagon playing in the background. It would be a lame 80's chick flick: slow lingering blinks, Dean leaning in for a big ole kiss and Kate returning the internal desire that was bubbling up like a volcano inside her small but ready body. He stared through his dark green hues, the woman before him was honestly drop dead gorgeous. Her pale complexion was brightened by the moonlight from the outdoors, she was petite.. maybe five foot two and was blushing from this semi-awkward experience. Don't get Dean Winchester wrong, he had fantasies and wished every event was like an 80's movie, but this was real life and he had more important things to worry about.

Shaking the thought as her words brought Dean back to planet earth, "Well, okay. Thanks again." Kate retorted awkwardly with a short but sweet cut off; what the hell was this older dude staring at? It was like she had a big sign above her head that read 'welcome the crazies' in big bold font. The female held onto the cookies in her small hand, pressing her lips together and not giving Dean really a chance to reply back.

"Okay, bye." Dean said, giving a wave but at the time Kate was already swinging by the corner and rushing back towards her motel room... that unfortunately happened to be right beside the Winchester's room. Though let's not tell her that yet. The pink blush still took residence on her rosy cheeks as she power walked back to her room, quickly opening the door and slamming it shut behind her smaller frame.

Dean's blonde brows furrowed as he let his hand rest by his side from the failed wave. Who was this girl and why was she so easily to scare? All he did was give her the ole Winchester charm and she looked like a deer in headlights with her doe eyes and blushing rosy cheeks. He scratched his head, giving it a subtle shake before leaning down and grabbing as many snacks as he could. He grabbed cookies, chips, gum, and honey buns. Walking back slowly but surely to his own motel room, he carried the majority of his snacks in the fold of his arms as he walked up to the motel door, still confused as hell. Letting himself in, you could find Sammy sitting on the chair that was styled across from the small window that out looked the lonesome parking lot. Sam was on his laptop, researching the next job that Bobby had emailed him. The elder Winchester let all of the snacks go on the table, which made Sam give Dean a 'really, dude' look. You couldn't hear it but you could definitely see the man thinking it. Shutting the door without a word, Dean made sure it was locked before looking back towards his brother and plopping on the free seat that was nearest to the door.

"Dude, I just had the weirdest damn experience. Like something out of a Soap Opera or somethin'. So I am getting my snacks right?" He says, picking up on of the honey buns and ripping the top open. "..This chick.. she's standing there, frustrated as hell because the machine ate her money. Me.. being the gentleman I am? I go help the damsel in distress. I rock the machine just enough for her to get the cookies she wanted and then some!"

Sam's brow's arched as he tried to keep a straight face. "..Okay, and? What did you do to her, Dean?" His brother asked, an amused tone lingering in his words.

"Nothing, jerk! All I freakin' did was help her out and she acted like she saw a ghost or something. Like I was the Grim Reaper or some shit. Last time I checked, I didn't have that job!" Sam cackled at Dean, shaking his head and picking up a pack of gum from Dean's loot. "Maybe the charm just didn't work this time?" Sam retorted sarcastically, still thinking Dean was being dramatic over this innocent situation.

"No, no. It was something else. Whatever, I'll be in the freakin' shower." He said, taking the rest of the honey bun with him as he got up. Shaking his head again, Sam laughed to himself and started typing again on the laptop.

Meanwhile, Kate was sitting up in her motel's bed alone watching some rerun on television, she had the clean cotton sheets pulled up to her waist as she was braiding her damp red hair towards the side of her face. The woman took another shower after the snack machine episode. It seems like as many times as she showered, the feel of the culebra's blood was all she could see on her pale skin. That night, that horrible fucking night was still replaying in her mind like it was yesterday. Killing her father, her brother getting bit, and to beat it all? Seth saying 'Go home, Kate' as clear as day to the female. She hated him for that, staring and blinking blankly at the television as she tried to forget the horror, Kate was trying to watch some rerun of an 80's movie, it was the Molly Ringwald one, when her parents forget her birthday. The channel's were very limited and it was between Molly or QVC, pick your poison. Turning the machine down as she pointed the remote, Kate pulled the covers up towards her shoulders as she laid down on her side and slowly drifted to sleep. Tomorrow was another day.


End file.
